


I and Love and You

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, So Married, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily gets wedding day jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I and Love and You

Emily Prentiss had never felt so nervous in her life. It was the big day, the day she had been planning for months yet there was a certain apprehension.

“Derek I can’t do this,” she groaned as she buttoned up her vest.

“Princess, if there was ever a couple that deserved to get married it’s you two. Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.”

“No, I just…” Emily pouted, “I just want to talk to her to calm my nerves.”

“Na-uh, that’s totally against the rules! She wouldn’t have any of that,” Derek smiled.

Emily shot him sad puppy eyes, “Please! I need to talk to her!”

“Fine, ” Derek sighed. “I’ll call Pen and see what I can do”

He made the phone call to Garcia, who was rightfully maid of honor, and explained the situation. Emily could hear her protests from across the room but Derek pleaded, as was his job as best man. They finally came up with a scheme that would suit both brides.

Moments later Derek was leading Emily down the hall to JJ’s dressing room. He had her close her eyes and tied his tie around them as extra precaution, he then turned her around and knocked on the door. Penelope called for them to come in and he lead her in backwards. Meanwhile Pen had prepped JJ the same way to where the brides were back to back.

Emily reached behind her and took JJ’S hand, “I know you don’t want me to see you before the wedding but I missed you and I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

JJ gave her partner’s hand a squeeze, “I love you too. I never thought I’d be this nervous”

“Me too!” Emily laughed. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright love birds, time to finish getting ready,” Penelope warned. Derek nodded and lead Emily out the door.

An hour later Emily was taking her place at the alter with butterflies in her stomach. As soon as everyone stood and she got the first look of JJ in her dress. Emily completely lost it, she was basically sobbing with tears of joy as JJ made her way down the aisle. Derek tapped her on the shoulder and offered a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

JJ took up her position next to Emily and immediately reached for Emily’s hand. The stood hand in hand during the entire ceremony until it came time for the vows. Emily held hers with shaky hands as she read them aloud.

“Jennifer from the first time I laid eyes on you that day in Hotch’s office I knew you’d change my life. I had never seen a woman so stunning and as we got to know each other I learned not only to love you but to love myself as well. Which is not something that was easy to do. You made me realize my worth and overall made me realize how incredibly lucky I am to call you mine. If you do me the honor today in front of our friends and family in becoming my wife I promise to take care of you as long as you’ll have me, hoping that’s forever”

JJ nodded through tears. Garcia tapped her on the shoulder with her vows as JJ was physically shaking because she was so emotional.

“Emily, I never knew love before I knew you. You have changed my world for the better and I love growing with you every day. I don’t know what the future holds but I do know I want to spend it with you on whatever adventure comes our way. And yes, I’d be honored to be your wife”

The officiant announced they may kiss they bride. Emily kissed her new wife with such fervor that everyone else melted away, they kissed for such a long amount of time the guests began to blush but finally they came up for air. Everyone cheered as the happy couple walked hand in hand down the aisle as wife and wife.


End file.
